dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Self Destruction
Self Destruction (Jibaku) is simply the act of releasing all of one's energy in an explosive, suicidal blast. It is a last ditch effort, used only when a fighter isn't strong enough to defeat his opponent by any other means. Users of this attack often attempt to grab their opponents first, in order to maximize the damage. Despite its lethal powers, there had only been one successful self destruction attack in the entire series. Overview Kami attempts this technique against Garlic Jr. in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, but he was interrupted by Goku and Piccolo that had just killed Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Jibaku in the series (this version is called the Saibaman Bomb in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video games). Chiaotzu uses it himself shortly after against Nappa to little effect (this version is called Farewell, Mr. Tien). Many of Dr. Gero's creations had an explosive installed to simulate this effect, though Android 16 is the only one who attempted to use it (this version is called Self Destruct Device). Semi-Perfect Cell uses it as well, in an attempt to destroy the Earth (this version is called Unforgivable! in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Vegeta uses a technique that is similar on Majin Buu, called Saishyuu Saigo no Waza or "Ultimate Final Skill." This is called Final Explosion in the English translations of the ''Budokai'' series of video games. This variant is different in that it creates a huge 360 degree expanding golden energy burst of ki, in the shape of a large dome around the user such that the mere touch of Vegeta's self-destructive dome shaped energy blast crushed fat Buu's body into little pieces, but it does not cause the user's body to explode. Vegeta's body turned to stone and crumbled to dust afterwards though.it can be compared with powerful punches of Super Saiyan 3 Goku who grabbing Buu's pony tail with one hand and punching Buu's head with the other did hurt him but couldn't cause a permanent wound on Buu's body, where on the other hand Vegeta's self-destructive energy was so large that it broke fat Buu's body to pieces even when Vegeta was not a Super Saiyan 3 but what is known as "Majin Vegeta" which many regard Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Though Vegeta at this time is more stronger than the power level a Super Saiyan 2 would have just at the outset of his/her new transformation. Variations Android bombs Android bombs are self-destruct devices which are implanted in the chest areas of all four known androids created by Dr. Gero. These devices can be triggered either by the android themselves, or via a remote control. Androids 8, 16, 17, and 18 are known to have had implanted explosive devices, while Cell also demonstrated an ability to self-destruct in his Semi-Perfect Form. These bombs are used for various purposes. They were originally intended to keep control of the Androids, ensuring that they could easily be destroyed if they turned against their creator. Android 16 demonstrated an attempt to trigger his own self-destruct device in order to destroy Perfect Cell, however as Bulma had already removed his bomb, his attempt failed. Cell also attempted to self-destruct, however he used a special technique to do so, rather than a simple explosive device. The strength of the bombs seems more than that of a nuclear bomb, as Bulma is very amazed to see an abnormal Extra large "Neutron readings" as she exclaims this to her father in the episode 183 in the English dubbed Dragon Ball Z, called the "Android Explosion". Grabbing Perfect Cell in his arms when Android 16 fails at his suicide attempt Perfect Cell kills him. Final Explosion Vegeta has a variation of the self destruct ability where he gathers all of his energy into and around himself, causing his aura to sparkle. When he releases it all, it causes an atomic explosion several to many times stronger than any other self destruct attacks that uses up absolutely all his energy along with his lifeforce. The result of his type of explosion leaves behind a lifeless shell in his image that breaks into dust, but the explosion itself makes a crater nearly a mile wide. He turns into stone because of the fact that he uses what energy keeps him alive. Vegeta doesn't actually name this attack, but it commonly referred to as such by several video games. Revenge Death Bomber Super Buu's base form has a suicide attack that also causes a giant explosion, though it's colored pink. Even though Buu is much stronger than Vegeta, the explosion isn't as large or powerful since Buu wasn't willing to kill himself in the attack, instead using it as an outward blast like Super Explosive Waves. The attack still hurts him, though, so it most likely counts as a self destruct. Like Final Explosion, this attack was named by the Budokai Tenkaichi games. Farewell, Mr. Tien This is the Self Destruct attack Chiaotzu used against Nappa in the Saiyan Saga. Even though he used the technique, Nappa didn't even get hurt. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast it is Chiaotzu's Ultimate Blast. Chiaotzu yells "Goodbye Tien" before performing it and, at the end of the attack (when Chiaotzu explodes), you hear Tien yelling "Chiaotzu!!!". Non-manga usage While sparring against Piccolo on King Kai's planet, Chiaotzu grabs on to Piccolo's back and begins to partly initiate the "Farewell, Mr. Tien" technique, but before he can complete it, Piccolo plucks him off and slams him on the ground. When Vegeta tells the story of the Super Saiyan legend, a similar move was used by the Original Super Saiyan who could not control his power due to it being so high so he self-destructed (although the filler scene in the end shows his power blowing up the planet that he was on rather showing blowing him up). In Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses this technique against Super 17, but is saved from destruction when the artificial human puts up a forcefield that somehow shields both himself and Goku from the blast. Goku also comes close to using this technique against Omega Shenron, but Vegeta's arrival distracts Goku, allowing Omega Shenron to escape Goku's grasp. This prompts Goku to cancel the technique. es:Jibaku Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques